


Jailbait

by orphan_account



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, YuYu Hakusho
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yusuke thinks his cousin Kagome is jailbait. Kagome fervently denies his claim, but a certain someone most definitely agrees with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jailbait

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!   
> This is pointless.  
> Enjoy it!  
> …  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything.  
> …

            “I’m telling you, Kags, you’re jailbait.”

            Kagome’s eye twitched as she looked at her cousin. She was sitting in the ramen shop that his girlfriend’s parents owned with him and three of his friends, along with the aforementioned girlfriend.

            She wasn’t entirely sure how this conversation had started, but her cousin had declared her jailbait and the argument that had resulted was still going on.

            “Yusuke! I am not jailbait! I never have been, and I never will be!”

            “You’re jailbait!”

            “Why are you so serious about this? Kurama, tell him that I’m not jailbait.”

            The kitsune avatar smirked. “I apologize, but I have to agree with Yusuke. You don’t see what we see.”

            Kagome pinned him with a look that she often used on Miroku when he was using his diplomatic tone while disagreeing with her. “Please, Kurama, enlighten me.”

            Kurama knew better than to actually do what she was telling him to, and instead just smiled.

            Kagome growled. “Idiots! All of you. Except Hiei.”

            “Hn,” the youkai Kagome had mentioned agreed.

“Why isn’t he an idiot?” Kuwabara asked Kagome.

            “Because I said so, that’s why,” Kagome snapped.

            Keiko snorted. “Why don’t we get back on topic? Yusuke called you jailbait, and I have to agree. You’re almost too pretty for your own good.”

            Yusuke nodded.

            Kagome snarled and threw her hands up.

            “You know what? I’m going to show you! I’m not jailbait!”

            Kagome stood from her seat, turned around and looked around the shop. Her eyes locked on the tall form of an obviously rich businessman who was very out of place. Smirking, she walked to him. He was preparing to sit down, when Kagome spoke to him.

            “Excuse me. I know this is weird, but do you think that I’m jail… bait?”

            Kagome trailed off as she stared at him. He had brown eyes that Kagome knew should have been golden. He had long tied back, black hair that Kagome immediately realized should have been silvery-white and free flowing. His face possessed the same aristocratic features as he did before, missing only his markings.

             Looking down at her, the youkai in disguise cocked an eyebrow and his lips quirked ever so slightly.

            “Hnn. You are as much jailbait now as you were 500 years ago, miko.”

            He leaned down and kissed her temple before abruptly grabbing his things and walking out of the shop.

            Kagome stood frozen, her cheeks blazing and her mouth opening and closing silently.

            She suddenly turned on her heel and stomped back to the table where her companions were staring at her in surprise.

            She sat down without a word.

            Yusuke recovered first, and he yelled.

            “Who in the world was that? He kissed you! I should go and kill him right now!”

            “That was Sesshomaru,” Kagome said softly. “My fiancé.”

            His mouth dropped open. “What? You mean… the fiancé from 500 years ago?”

            Kagome nodded jerkily.

            His whole countenance changed. A smirk wormed its way onto his face. “So you really are jailbait.”

            Kagome whimpered and covered her still red face with her hands.

            “Why me?”

**Author's Note:**

> …  
> That was stupid and pointless, but I like pairing Kagome with Sesshomaru in the YYH world.  
> I know.  
> Weird.  
> T.N.T!


End file.
